ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Bizzaro
Bizarro originally designated as Subject B-Zero, is a perfect imperfect clone of Superman, acting as one of Superman's antagonists or one of his allies depending on the situation. Created by Superman's archenemy Lex Luthor, his poorly constructed genetics caused him to represent the opposite of Superman. His warped sense of moral makes Bizarro think evil is good, and some of his powers are inversions of Superman's as a result of the genetic imperfections. Everyone can understand the fear of seeing your beliefs and ideals become twisted and deformed, of seeing everything you stand for reflected darkly back at you. Unfortunately for Superman, and the world itself, he experiences this very thing every single time he faces Bizarro. History Origins of Bizarro After learning the identity of Superman as Clark Kent, Lex Luthor managed to acquire strands of hair from Kent's and Lois Lane's apartment which contained the DNA of the Man of Steel. Lex believed that he could use the DNA that he acquired to create Lex's own personal army of Kryptonians that would serve only him. At first Lex started with just one prototype with cloning Superman, designated Subject B-Zero. With the number of equations and different variables needed to create this new being, Lex was forced to wait nine months before his work could be realized. But of course Lex was impatient, and so he did everything in his power to advance the time table with the clone. By the time that Lex was captured and imprisoned for his crimes against humanity and his involvement in the death of Superman, the clone was left in his growth chamber where upon he was hidden from the press along with other projects that could potentially lead to legal complications. Bizarro would spend three months growing inside his growth chamber until his accelerated growth that Lex Luthor had engineered allowed Bizzaro to grow into a fully formed Superman. Bizarro escaped from the Lexcorp facility where he was being held, and based upon his memories or at least Superman's memories, Bizarro hoped to help people as his template once did. Bizzaro managed to pull off a few rescues as Superman, but however with his advanced aging, his form became unstable and started to morph into a hulking white-skinned monster with cryonic vision, incendiary breath, and immunity to Kryptonite. Powers and Abilities Bizarro Physiology: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed: He has taken on the entire Justice League in a matter of minutes, and claimed to have tied with Professor Zoom in a race, something the Flash couldn't even achieve. * Invulnerability * Self-Sustenance: Unlike Superman, who relies upon solar radiation in order to tap into his super-powers, Bizarro requires no such external assistance. * Flight * Arctic Vision: Bizarro can emit and release a powerful concentrated amount of cold steam from his eyes, as well as shoot ice beams from them. * Flame-Breath: Bizarro can produce and spray super-heated plasma or lava-like fluid from his mouth through exhalation. * Bio-Fission: While operating within an environment under a blue sun, Bizarro gains the ability to replicate new lifeforms from his own body mass. Category:Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Serial Killers Category:Gamblers Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains members Category:Impersonators Category:Lexcorp Industries Category:Clones Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:LexCorp Industries Category:Demigods Category:Demons Category:Immortals